Kindled spirits Book 1
by Dragonfire2lm
Summary: witness the adventres of the guardians when they were kids, living a time before the rise of Malefor. and when a strange creature arrives at the dragon temple new friendships and hardships will be gained. Ignitus/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one part two

**Chapter one: new arrivals**

a young dark orange dragon with light brown lightning shaped horns, a dark yellow hide, with light brown spines running down the back of his neck all the way down to the tip of his tail which was tipped with a flame shaped blade and orange eyes was playing in the temple garden. The dragon was only a hatchling, by human standards he would have been around five years old.

His name was Ignitus.

He was chasing butterflies around the green forested garden when a soft females voiice called his name.

It was his mother Pyrie, a female fire dragon with similar colouring to Ignitus. her horns curved down in a goat like fashion and were a golden colour. her eyes were amber coloured and she had golden spines and a spade shaped tail blade.

"Ignitus we have some visitors" she said and walked into the temple.

Ignitus ran into the temple after his mother and the pair soon reached the main meeting room. It was a large circular room which, like the majority of the temple, was coloured a light brown or orange. In the centre of the room was a green round pool with bubbles floating up from its surface.

There were three exits the one directly behind Ignitus which gave a full view of the room, one to the left of him which led to another part of the gardens and the last one was directly in front of him on the other side of the room.

Standing in front of this door was a large red dragon with an orange hide and orange eyes. his horns were brown and shaped like lightning bolts and he had brown spies running down his back. The blade on his tail was shaped like a flame.

At the red dragons feet were three dragon hatchlings, all of which were no older than Ignitus himself.

The first hatchling at the feet of the red dragon was a scrawny green earth dragon with brown curved horns, green eyes, brown spines and wings, light brown hide and a brown mace on the end of his tail.

The second hatchling was a blue ice dragon with two straight purple horns on his jead, purple spines, hide and wing membrane, blue eyes, a small blue horn on the end of his nose and on the end of his tail six spines encircled it near the tip like a snowflake.

The third and final dragon hatchling was a yellow electric dragon. he had two grey horns on the top of his head that curved back and pointed upwards at the tip, grey hide, yellow wing membrane, grey spines that curved down at the tips like an ocean wave and two large scythes each of them facing each other were on each side of the end of his tail. Two yellow spikes protruded out from the sides of his cheeks.

"Ignitus meet Terrador, Cyril and Volteer" said the red dragon as Ignitus approached.

"Hi I'm Terrador one day I'm going to be the best dragon general ever!" the scrawny earth said proudly.

"I'm v-vol-Volteer my name is Volteer" the electric dragon said. "And I want to be a...a uh...a really smart and fast dragon, so I can help others!"

"Pfft you can't even pronounce your own name, well I'M Cyril, my parents are the strongest and best dragons ever and I'm going to beat all of you" the ice dragon sneered and puffed out his chest proudly.

"No one is going to beat any one, you are all here to train and to work on your basic skills; physical combat, aerial combat and more importantly team work!" the red dragon said firmly before an argument broke out.

The three hatchlings nodded and the red dragon continued speaking.

"Right my name is Sacroth and I will be your teacher for the duration of your training, you've all met my Son Ignitus, now-". The red dragon, Sacroth, began but Pyrie interrupted him.

"Sacroth, we have a problem down at mounitions forge" she said, handing him a scroll.

As Sacroth read the scroll his eyes narrowed. "I'll see to it immediately, I'll be back in a few days" he replied and left.

"So what now?" Ignitus asked his mother.

"While he's away I will teach you, we'll start off with a few basic flying lessons" Pyrie answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: How NOT to Fly**

**This Chapter was written by Alec the Dark Angel**

Pyrie instructed the four hatchlings on how to fly. Once she believed that they were ready, they took off...Though not that gracefully.

Ignitus and Cyril were the first to take flight. They were a bit wobbly though and were struggling to stay airborne. Terrador was having trouble as well. Every time he took flight, he just drifted back down. Volteer on the other hand seemed to not be able to even leave the ground. He was having trouble flapping his wings fast enough.

After a few hours of practice, the four of them were flying. They were playing tag when they started to hear a wheezing. It was Terrador. He just didn't have the strength to keep up the activity, "Hey, Terrador, are you okay?" Ignitus asked.

"I...I'm fi...I'm fine," Terrador panted, "I...I just...need to..." Terrador wasn't able to finish. He suddenly fell out of the sky.

Luckily, Pyrie was prepared for situations like this. She was able to fly over and caught the earth dragon, "You really shouldn't over exert yourself like this," She said as she looked down at the hyperventilating hatchling, "Your father told me how your condition. Your muscles are underdeveloped."

Pyrie took Terrador to get something to drink and to let him rest. Meanwhile, the other three hatchlings continued to play aerial tag.

"Hey, I'll race you guys!" Ignitus said excitedly.

"I do-don't think that's a...a...a good i-ide-idea," Volteer stuttered.

"What's not a good idea is you talking," Cyril said, "I'll race you. First one to the temple wins." The three of them began racing. Cyril took the lead, followed by Ignitus, and Volteer was left far behind. Ignitus managed to pick up the pace and the lead. He surprised both Cyril and himself. Ignitus had never felt a rush like this in his life.

Ignitus was about to win. There was just one problem. Ignitus didn't know how to stop, or even slow down. When he realized this, he yelled out for help.

Pyrie heard her son's cry for help. But the time she got to him, it was to late. Ignitus rammed into the side of the temple wall.

Ignitus fell to the ground unconscious. Pyrie had caught him before he reached the ground. Ignitus forehead was bleeding out from a laceration on his forehead, "Oh my ancestors! Ignitus!" Pyrie said just before rushing him to the infirmary.

Volteer had just caught up with Cyril, who had stopped. He knew to position his wings to catch the air to slow him down. Volteer was unaware of what had just happened, "Wh-why'd you stop? And where's Ig-Igni-Ignitus?" Volteer stuttered.

"He's hurt," Cyril said as he glided down. Then he added, "You stuttering nitwit."

Volteer followed, not hearing the 'stuttering nitwit' part.

A couple hours later, Ignitus woke up in the infirmary. He had a bandage on his forehead. He had a pounding headache, and his head felt slightly off balance, "Hey! He's awake!" a voice said. It was Terrador.

Ignitus was about to get up, but he fell back over. He still needed rest to allow his balance to return, "Take it easy!" He heard his mother say, "You need to rest. And it may take you a little while to adjust to the off balance."

"Off balance?" Ignitus asked. Pyrie held a mirror to Ignitus. He saw that a third of his left horn was missing, "Wh-What happened to my horn?"

"It broke off when you flew into that wall," Cyril said bluntly.

"Don't worry," Pyrie told Ignitus, "Your horn will grow back in no time. But next time you race, you should make sure you know how to stop." Pyrie didn't show it, but she was worried sick for her son. She nuzzled Ignitus to show that she was happy that he was alright...for the most part.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3- Melee.**

**Fuck I uploaded the wring chapter, sorry Luxlowhere's the real chapter 3**

After an hour of rest, the four young Dragons had met up with Pyrie in the training area, all of them watched in awe as they took a better look at the statue in the middle of the room that they passed while learning to fly.

The statue was of a large dragoness with webbed ears, two long horns, like Cyril's, coming out of the back of her head, thin spines running down her back, and a flame shaped tail blade. She had strong build and around her neck was a talisman with the symbols for the four main elements fire, ice, electricity and earth, and a star in the centre on it.

"Hey who is that Dragoness?" Terrador asked.

"That is the elemental mistress Emberress, a dragoness who was known to be the true master of fire, and started the campaign to develop styles of fighting that only females could do, she helped in founding the education system, and the two different fighting styles used by dragons depending on gender, this way everyone had their unique style which couldn't be copied and allowed dragons to develop new uses for their element" Pyrie explained.

"T-that's so c-c-cool" Volteer said.

"Pfft I'll be way better than her, you just watch" Cyril said, proudly puffing out his chest and pushing Volteer aside.

"Why don't you leave him alone" Terrador said, getting tired of Cyril's teasing.

"What are you going to do, you don't have the energy to fly more than a few minutes, let alone fight me".

Cyril was blasted into the wall by a fireball twice his size.

"Just because Terrador isn't as strong as us and just because Volteer doesn't talk the way we do doesn't mean you should go around acting like you own the temple!" Ignitus snapped.

Cyril got to his feet.

"Well I'm still going to beat all of you" he grumbled.

"That's enough!" Pyrie yelled, her roar causing the temple to shake slightly.

Cyril dropped his head in fear, Volteer went pale and Terrador backed away a bit.

Ignitus glared at Cyril, but sat down calmly.

"All of you please be quiet, it's obvious that we're not getting anywhere, so until Sacroth returns you are to behave, is that clear?" Pyrie said sternly.

They all nodded.

Sacroth was at a beautiful land high above the clouds, which one day would be transformed into concurrent skies, walked over to a wolf with dark brown fur and gold eyes, the wolf's face, paws and chest were white, he was wearing a brown vest and long brown pants.

"Max, I assume you have her?" he asked the wolf.

Max nodded, stepping aside to reveal a small yellow lioness with blue eyes clinging to his pant leg. She was around the same age as Ignitus, what surprised Sacroth the most was that on her head and on the end of her tail bright orange flamed flickered harmlessly while she tried to cower behind Max.

"Take it easy young one, this is Sacroth, he's going to take you to a new home" max said calmly.

"Home?" the lioness replied.

Sacroth approached the cub slowly; the lioness sniffed his foot for a minute, but was soon calmly sitting beside the fire dragon.

"You'll like it, I have a son your age, you two can play together" Sacroth, trying to appear friendly.

"It's been a while since I had anyone to play with..." the lioness said.

Back at the temple Ignitus found Terrador sitting on the balcony, staring up at the sky.

"It's not fair..." he muttered

"Hey Terrador, don't listen to Cyril, he's all roar and no claw, you'll beat him one day" Ignitus said happily

"Yes, o-one day w-we will p-prove he is not as s-strong as h-he thinks he i-is" Volteer said as he walked up to them.

"Thanks guys and that was cool how you blasted Cyril into the wall, that fireball was huge!" Terrador exclaimed.

Ignitus grinned sheepishly "yeah well he needs to learn what teamwork is..and you guys are the first friends I've had" he admitted.

The three dragons grinned, silently promising to work hard and prove Cyril wrong.

**I know it's short but well...eh anyway Merry Christmas to my reviewers Ideas for future chapters are welcome!**


End file.
